


Entre Enamoramientos Y Obsesiones

by MundoCrayzer



Series: Rally: The game is on! [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College, Fights, Jim is in luuuuuv, M/M, Slight swearing, Teenlock, Uhm, Yes there's college in England, dunno xD, en realidad no es para tanto pero hay que advertir, fist fights?, groserias, malas palabras, mormor, not really xD, palabrotas, slight fights, teen!AU, teen!mormor, what else
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock esto, Sherlock lo otro", es lo único que Sebastian ha escuchado de la boca de su compañero desde hace meses. Tanta verborrea ya lo tiene harto, necesita un descanso o se volverá loco. Aunque, tal vez, "un descanso" no es exactamente lo que necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Enamoramientos Y Obsesiones

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur ConanDoyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajesle pertenece ala BBC, a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano absolutamente nada por escribirla y publicarla. 
> 
> **Advertencias:** Teen AU. Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Si no te guste el género, no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto. 
> 
> **Notas:** Reto#1: PECADOS CAPITALES. Creo que he desarrollado más de un pecado en este fic xD Pero el que me ha tocado es “Envidia”. Espero haber podido expresarlo como se debe y no haya sido opacado por los otros Dx
> 
>  **Beta:** Lenayuri. Thank you, my dear. You're a sunshine x3
> 
> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" (Edición2016) del foro I am sherlocked.**
> 
> **The Abominable Brides**
> 
> **~Todas para una y una para todas~**

–¡Creo que estoy enamorado! –canturreó Moriarty.

Moran se paralizó en el acto, pasmado ante la intensidad de sus palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces, en un intento por hacer que su cerebro reaccionara, pero resultaba bastante difícil cuando nada de lo que había escuchado tenía el más remoto sentido. Confundido, Sebastian frunció el ceño.

–¿De quién? –preguntó.

–¿De quién más, _tontito_? –contestó Jim, con una risa incrédula y un tono extremadamente meloso que hacía retorcer el estómago de Sebastian de manera desagradable.

Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su compañero, Moriarty señaló con la cabeza hacia el sendero que se abría debajo, en dirección a la plaza del instituto. Juntos, pasaban el rato en el balcón del segundo piso del gimnasio (como siempre hacían en las horas libres de Sebastian), mirando a la gente pasar y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento. Curioso, Moran echó una mirada al camino, recibiéndolo la imagen de una mata de cabellos negros y rizados en el tope de un larguirucho y malhumorado muchacho que circulaba con andar azorado. Gruñendo exasperadamente, Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a recostar la espalda en el barandal, apartando la mirada. _Por supuesto que era **él**_ , pensó Moran, contrariado; _no existía otra cosa en el universo de la cual Jim había querido hablar en semanas_.

–¿No crees que se ve lindo con su cara enfurruñada? –preguntó Moriarty, más para sí mismo que para Sebastian–. Escuché por ahí que _alguien_ arrojó todos sus libros de bioquímica a la piscina –comentó, con una risilla que estaba a medio camino entre divertida y empalagosa, como si no pudiese decidirse cuál de las dos ser–. _Pobrecito_.

Sebastian gruñó nuevamente, apretando los dientes tan fuerte que le hacía doler la cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más; si el tema de conversación o el ridículo tono de enamoramiento que Moriarty le daba a cada una de sus endemoniadas palabras. Probablemente, ninguna de las dos; lo más irritante era ese malestar de estómago que le embargaba cada que escuchaba a su compañero pronunciar aquel despreciable nombre.

 _Sherlock Holmes_. ¿Qué tenía él tan especial que hacía a Jim perder la cabeza? De acuerdo, debía admitir que aquel chico no era como cualquier otro. Los Holmes tenían esa peculiar mente maestra y posición social que los colocaba en el centro de la luz pública y en el más alto rango del nivel académico. Jim, una mente maestra en sí mismo, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacía aquello que le resultase familiar; a su altura. Un interesante reto con el cual disfrutar, como un gato cuando juega con un ratón antes de almorzar. Sin embargo, aunque Sebastian sabía que más que un _enamoramiento_ lo que Moriarty tenía era una especie de _obsesión_ , tampoco podía evitar sentir envidia de aquello que Holmes tenía sin siquiera quererlo: la atención de Jim.

De día y de noche, estando juntos y estando separados, por teléfono, por mensajes, por email, a cualquier momento del día Jim sólo hablaba de “Sherlock esto, Sherlock lo otro”. No había lugar al cual escapar; ellos compartían todos los escondites a los que solía irse a relajar. Si estaba en la biblioteca, Jim llegaba y se sentaba en su mesa, comentando en susurros y morisquetas el más reciente acontecimiento. Si se iba al balcón del gimnasio, Jim ya estaba allí, observando detenidamente hacía abajo esperando ver a Holmes pasar. Si se iba a la piscina, Jim lo esperaba desde la tarima, observándolo tan detenidamente que al cabo de un par de minutos sucumbía ante su penetrante mirada y se iba a los vestidores a cambiar, donde Moriarty lo podía interceptar. Incluso cuando iba al comedor a almorzar, Jim llegaba colocando la bandeja en la mesa y comenzaba a hablar sin parar, normalmente continuando una conversación que Moran ni siquiera recordaba comenzar.

–Él se cree tan, pero tan listo –comentó Moriarty sin más, clavándole su tenedor a la manzana que había robado de la bandeja de Moran–. Cayó en mi último juego pero tardó _tanto_ en acertar. No me sorprende, honestamente. Se ha estado juntando demasiado con ese pequeño soldadito de plomo suyo. Yo siempre lo he dicho; la gente común te vuelve lento. Una exposición prolongada no es recomendable.

Sebastian, ya demasiado harto para aguantarlo más, tiró el cuchillo sobre la mesa con exasperación y lo enfrentó; su apetito ya muy lejos del lugar como para siquiera pensar en probar otro bocado más.

–Jim, ¿podemos hablar de alguna otra cosa? ¡Lo que sea! Háblame del tiempo de ser necesario, estoy seguro de que sería mil veces más entretenido que escuchar tus pequeñas diatribas respecto al insufrible virgen.

Jim, imperturbable como siempre, lo miró de arriba abajo con un gesto un tanto aburrido y decepcionado. Fingiendo considerar las palabras de Moran, masticaba cansinamente el trozo de manzana que había logrado arrancar con el tenedor, sin importarle que el jugo pudiese ensuciar su costosísimo uniforme hecho a medida.

–No –contestó tajante y odioso como más ninguno. Así pues, devolviendo la mirada a su trabajosa labor con la manzana, continúo su verborrea sobre lo acontecido con el nuevo jueguito que había planeado para Holmes.

Sebastian, furioso, tomó su bandeja con ambas manos y atravesó el comedor a paso firme, arrojando los restos de su almuerzo sobre el contenedor de basura más cercano y saliendo de la estancia como una tormenta. Sabía que ese arrebato luego le iba a costar caro, pero por el momento no le importaba. La actitud de Moriarty lo tenía al borde y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar si no encontraba algo con lo cual aligerar su alborotada cabeza.

Así fue como, caminando hacia cualquier lugar en el que a Moriarty no se le ocurriese buscar, se topó de frente con la fuente de todos sus males. Sherlock Holmes, acompañado de su siempre animado monigote, caminaba hacia él por el pasillo por el cual sólo Dios sabía por qué rayos había decidido meterse. Aún enfurecido por lo que acababa de suceder pero sin poder agarrarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta y arremeterlo contra una pared por el simple hecho de que Moriarty no dejaba de pensar en él; Sebastian optó por tropezarle el hombro con rudeza, haciendo que las carpetas que cargaba encima cayeran al piso, esparciendo por los aires varios de sus papeles.

–Fíjate por donde caminas –escupió Moran, con mucho más desprecio en su voz del que tenía planeado dejar mostrar.

–¡Hey, Moran! –escuchó una voz llamarlo y se detuvo en seco; tratando de contener la pequeña sonrisa sádica que amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro. Esa no era la voz que él había esperado escuchar–. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –gruñó el monigote.

–Watson, ¿cierto? –preguntó Moran, como si no lo supiera; girándose hacia él y acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente a su nueva presa–. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu noviecito que _se fije por dónde camina_?

Watson lo miró con desprecio, intentando respirar hondo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Una sonrisita amenazadora bailaba en su rostro, y Sebastian no pudo estar más feliz por ello. Era bien sabido en toda la institución que el temperamento del chico Watson era delicado, pero que nada lo perturbaba más como el que se metieran con Holmes en su presencia.

–Tú fuiste quien chocó contra él, Moran. No te hagas el estúpido.

Sebastian abrió la boca para contestar, preparado para expresar sus más mórbidas opiniones respecto al chico; no obstante, otra voz y una mano sobre el brazo de Watson, lo detuvieron.

–No le hagas caso, John. No vale la pena.

–Oh, vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí –canturreó Moran, fijando su atención nuevamente en Sherlock– ¿Al fin te creció la lengua, Holmes? Recuerdo los viejos tiempos en los que estaba tan suelta que la podías escuchar desde el otro lado del campus. ¿No extrañas tus ojos morados, muchachito? Parecían ser tu maquillaje favorito-

El puñetazo que Watson estuvo a punto de propinarle era justo lo que Sebastian estaba buscando; una provocación física en toda regla. Sin embargo, de nuevo el chico Holmes lo detuvo a tiempo, sujetándolo con ambos brazos e intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejarlo de Moran; el cual simplemente sonreía con sorna al verlos alejarse por donde vinieron.

–¡Eso es, huyan niñitas! –exclamó Moran, viéndolos partir–. ¡Huyan como los cobardes que son!

Desafortunadamente, no había sido suficiente provocación para traerlos de vuelta pero tampoco esa había sido su verdadera intención. Al cabo de unos segundos Sebastian retomó su camino hacia cualquier sitio con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento de satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez no podía evitar callarle la boca a Moriarty, ni tener aquello que Holmes tenía, pero finalmente creía haber encontrado la forma en la que desahogar su ira.

* * *

Tres días después y Moriarty no parecía tener intenciones de castigarlo por su arrebato; sin embargo, ¿qué más escarmiento necesitaba que soportar a Jim pretendiendo que nada había pasado y verlo tranquilamente seguir con su único, monótono, aburrido y enfermizo tema de conversación?

La respuesta era clara; la insoportable molestia en su estómago y en todo su ser cuando se daba cuenta que no importaba de quién estuviese hablando, lo que Moran quería era toda su atención para él. Recordaba con desagradable melancolía los tiempos en los que Moriarty había estado tan prendido de él que resultaba hasta molesto. Los tiempos en los que todavía era algo extraño e incómodo andar con él de arriba para abajo. Donde se le aparecía hasta en la sopa como el escalofriante acosador que realmente es. Y era aún más insoportable darse cuenta de que en verdad deseaba todo eso de vuelta. ¿Pero cómo le quitabas algo así a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía? ¿Cómo le quitaba a Holmes la atención que Jim le estaba dando si no era algo físico ni substancial? ¿Cómo lo hacía sin tener que admitir en voz alta que sentía envidia de algo tan banal y aburrido como todo aquello? No tenía la más remota idea y tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas de descubrirlo pronto.

Después de media hora de escuchar qué tanto deseaba Jim un mechón de ese “ _sedoso, esponjoso y maravilloso cabello suyo_ ”, más las ciento treinta y siete formas en las cuales poder conseguir uno sin que Holmes se diese cuenta (sin contar las dieciocho en las que sí se daba), Sebastian estaba considerando seriamente en arrancarse los oídos a arañazos. De seguro resultaba una experiencia menos dolorosa, con el aditivo a su favor de que muy probablemente perdería la capacidad para escuchar si penetraba lo suficientemente profundo en su membrana auditiva.

Necesitando desesperadamente un minuto de descanso para no volverse loco, Sebastian se arriesgó a tomar sus auriculares del bolsillo de su pantalón y enchufarlos en su teléfono móvil. Colocó el reproductor en aleatorio y le subió hasta el máximo volumen, embriagándose en la maravillosa satisfacción que le brindaba el sentir la letra de la canción amortiguando completamente la voz de Moriarty. _Survivor_ se escuchaba en el fondo con entusiasmo; no obstante, Sebastian ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de averiguar cuál canción estaba sonando porque sabía que esa relajación no iba a durar.

Así pues, incluso antes de lo que Moran había previsto, sintió a alguien jalar los audífonos de sus orejas con una fuerza tal que le causó un ligero sobresalto. Jim se le plantó al frente con una mano doblada sobre la cadera y los audífonos guindando de la otra. Su mirada era fría, penetrante y peligrosa, repleta de una furia indignada que Sebastian conocía muy bien.

– _Oh, no._ No vas a ignorarme –amenazó Jim, con un tono escalofriante que se sentía más como el cascabeleo de una serpiente que las palabras de un muchacho adolescente.

–Bueno, tal vez si tus temas de conversación fuesen más entretenidos yo me daría a la tarea de prestarte un poco más de atención –rebatió Moran–. ¿Podrías al menos dejar de hablar de Holmes por cinco malditos minutos?

Moriarty bufó, incrédulo.

–No. No me da la gana.

–Pues a mí tampoco me da la gana de escucharte todo el tiempo. ¡Consíguete una nueva vida, Jim!

Las palabras que salieron despotricando de su boca (sin su permiso), parecieron tener el mismo efecto que una cachetada sobre Jim; dejándolo atónito y aturdido, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua al intentar responder pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante tanta insolencia junta. Al final, Moriarty levantó las manos en el aire en un gesto de infinita exasperación, apretando sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Sebastian pudo ver cómo su gesto consternado e irritado cambiaba progresiva y delicadamente a esa careta de crueldad y demencia que solía guardar muy dentro de sí.

Moran tragó en seco, dándose nueva cuenta de su error. Había metido la pata y la había metido en grande y hasta el fondo. Uno simplemente no ofendía a James Moriarty y se salía con la suya fácilmente. Ese chico era peligroso… Peligroso y demente como nadie jamás le creería. Moran tal vez era la única persona viva que sabía lo que Moriarty era verdaderamente capaz de hacer y que sabía que no se detendría por nada ni nadie a la hora de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Por eso (no por cobardía sino por una especie de mezcla entre irritación, furia y _respeto_ ), y antes de que Jim pudiese decir nada más, Moran le arrebató los audífonos de la mano y se apresuró a desaparecer por la puerta principaldel gimnasio. Sabiendo que el único lugar al que Moriarty ni siquiera se acercaría mientras continuase irritado era la piscina olímpica de la institución, Sebastian se dirigió sin miramientos hacia su protección. Al menos eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para calmarse y pensar en cómo diablos iba a hacer para compensar por lo que había dicho.

Sentado en el borde de la piscina, con los pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas y los pies descalzos dentro del agua, Sebastian recordó no sólo el momento en que había visto aquella mirada por primera vez, sino también la última vez en la que había sentido tanta envidia como la que ahora sentía por la atención de Jim.

Menos de dos años atrás, Carl Powers era uno de los compañeros de clases de Moran. Un engreído niño rico que se la pasaba alardeando de cuan maravillosa era su vida y denigrando abiertamente la de los demás. Powers siempre tenía los mejores atuendos, los más avanzados videojuegos, la chica más linda de todo el instituto y la atención y admiración tanto del resto de los alumnos, como de los mismos profesores. No era el más inteligente, pero si era un orgullo atlético y eso a veces parecía importar más. Dándole prestigio a tu instituto con medallas y trofeos en campeonatos y competencias, nadie parecía prestar demasiada atención a qué tan alto era tu coeficiente intelectual.

Sebastian, un muchacho de origen humilde que se había ganado un puesto en la sociedad a costa del trabajo duro y constante de sus padres, deseaba todo aquello que Powers tenía. Sabía que el sentimiento era inapropiado pero le importaba poco, a decir verdad. No llegaba a la insolencia de pensar que se _merecía_ todo aquello que Carl tenía, pero si opinada que Powers no lo hacía. Ya que no podía tener ni quitarle su dinero ni su prestigio, prosiguió a quitarle aquello que si podía.

Annette Clearwater, rubia (su más prominente característica, por no decir la única), era la chica más deseada y popular del instituto. No sobresalía en nada más que en _existir_ pero hay una expresión por ahí que dice que a los chicos no les importa nada de eso cuando hay una cara bonita de por medio. Y sí que era bonita; Moran mentiría si afirmara que él no sentía nada al verla pasar por el pasillo. Si bien su tipo de chica estaba más hacía las morenas, bajitas e inteligentes, Sebastian estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por tener sus manos sobre ella.

Y así fue como comenzó una travesía hacia el corazón de la muchacha. Una peculiar odisea que comprendió más de cuatro meses y que terminó en su completa y devastadora victoria. Por fin, podía tener algo de Powers que el chico no podría volver a tener. Sin embargo, su satisfacción personal vino a ser interrumpida cuando, menos de dos semanas después, Carl Powers apareció muerto en la piscina municipal de Londres.

Un accidente, había sido el reporte oficial. Suicidio por mal de amores, se rumoreaba entre los pasillos. Para Sebastian, ni uno ni otro cobraba sentido. Para Powers, Annette era como un trofeo más; algo de lo que alardear entre los amigos; así que dudaba que tuviese el corazón roto por perderla. El orgullo herido, tal vez; ¿pero el corazón? Jamás… Además, ¿nadie veía sospechoso que un chico con un futuro tan brillante en la natación como él, muriese ahogado? De igual forma, Sebastian nunca dijo nada al respecto. No era su problema después de todo. ¿Qué le importaba a él las circunstancias en las que el chico había muerto si la noticia oficial ya se había hecho pública? Lo más que le podía interesar era que simplemente _ya no estaba_.

Por consiguiente, cuando decidió terminar con Annette (no mucho después de enterarse de la muerte de Powers), la cachetada que recibió fue realmente épica. Habría estado verdaderamente impresionado de haberle importado un poco más que un cigarrillo fumado. Hablando de los cuales, tan pronto dejó de escuchar el repiqueteo de sus tacones cruzar la estancia, Sebastian sacó uno y lo encendió. La primera calada le sentó de maravilla, no habiendo podido consumir uno en varios días por lo que sentía la nicotina invadir su cuerpo con verdadero placer. Siguió disfrutándolo sin prisas pero sin pausa, sabiendo que para esas fechas nadie iría al área de la piscina.

Llevaba casi medio cigarrillo cuando escuchó un ligero traqueteo a su derecha.

–¿No te duele? –preguntó una suave voz detrás de él.

Por entre las gradas, parcialmente escondido por las sombras que estas proyectaban, se encontraba un joven que portaba el uniforme de la institución. Sebastian le echó una mirada rápida para luego responder:

–¿El qué?

El chico, que lo miraba directamente y sin parpadear, levanto una de sus pálidas y delicadas manos hacia su rostro, señalando con un dedo su mejilla derecha. Sebastian apartó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Nadie te enseñó a no escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?

–Yo estaba aquí primero.

–Escondido detrás de las gradas.

El chico sonrió, pero no contestó nada más, permitiéndole a Sebastian concentrarse nuevamente en su cigarro. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando de la agradable tranquilidad que se respiraba entre ellos. Pasados un par de minutos, el chico decidió salir de su ventajosa posición detrás de las gradas y se posicionó al lado de Sebastian, recostándose en el barandal tal cual como el otro se encontraba. Moran aprovechó para echarle una mejor mirada, detallándolo lo más que podía con sólo un furtivo vistazo.

No era una cara conocida, así que tal vez era de primer año o simplemente no se habían llegado antes a cruzar; sin embargo, su tamaño y su rostro de niño afianzaban más la primera teoría. El chico incluso parecía más joven de lo que permitía la institución; aunque conociendo la manía que tenía dicho plantel de manejarse más por el prestigio y el dinero, no le sorprendería nada que lo hayan aceptado sólo por alguna cualidad extraordinaria con la cual poder lucirse.

–¿Por qué terminaste con ella? –preguntó el chico de improvisto, con un tono aburrido y carente de emoción–. Parecía ser bastante… _linda_.

Sebastian frunció ligeramente el ceño, observándolo bien. Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenía una postura ligeramente desganada, su rostro era frío y desinteresado, con unos ojos secos y sin vida que miraban al vacío con extremo aburrimiento. Había visto unos ojos similares a esos muchas veces, incluso varias en su propio reflejo, pero nunca se había topado con unos tan oscuros y cansados como los de ese chico. No parecían los ojos de una persona que llamaría _linda_ a ninguna otra. Así que, curioso, decidió contestar con sinceridad.

–Era hueca, engreída y superficial. La única razón por la cual salí con ella era para quitársela a Powers... Ahora que el chico no está, de nada me sirve seguir teniéndola.

 _¡Bingo!_ ; una reacción. Esos ojos carentes de vida parecieron brillar por un segundo ante la sincera aclaración de sus intenciones. Despacio, el chico giró su rostro hacia Sebastian y lo miró intensamente, como si estuviese apenas notando que en realidad estaba acompañado.

–Mi nombre es James Moriarty –se presentó el muchacho, extendiendo la mano. Su voz era una octava más aguda que la que originalmente había usado, pero infinitamente más interesante que la anterior–. Tú puedes llamarme _Jim_.

Sebastian observó la mano por un par de segundos, tentado a dejarla tendida. No obstante, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo y botando la coleta al piso, decidió regresar el saludo, impulsado por quien sabrá qué.

–Sebastian Moran.

–Me gusta la forma en que piensas, Moran –comentó el chico con suavidad; pero luego, su mirada tomó un auge sombrío y peligroso que casi hace a Sebastian estremecer–. Carl no era realmente un buen chico, ¿no es cierto?

Moran apartó la mano rápidamente, como si le hubiesen quemado, y se quedó pasmado observando cómo aquella escalofriante mirada desaparecía detrás de una sonrisa sencilla que Moriarty dibujó expresamente para él.

–Nos estaremos viendo, Moran –se despidió Jim, haciendo a sus palabras sonar más como una amenaza que como una promesa.

Y hasta el día de hoy, Sebastian no había logrado descifrar cuál de las dos había resultado ser.

* * *

Seb había estado evitando a Jim. O mejor dicho, Jim había estado evitando a Seb. Si de verdad Moriarty quisiera encontrar a Moran, no habría lugar en el universo en el cual se pudiese escapar. El sólo pensamiento lo irritaba. ¿Ese era el castigo? ¿Sentirse miserable y como un cobarde por no poder enfrentar un simple desliz de lengua? Y ni siquiera era la clase de desliz que él habría deseado cometer. Él había pensado que un tiempo a solas, lejos de los ridículos cuentos y toda la verborrea sobre Sherlock era lo que más quería, lo que le sentaría bien. _¡Oh, cuán equivocado estaba!_ Estaría dispuesto a escucharle la lengua a Jim todos los días, todo el día, si tan solo pudiese tenerlo cerca otra vez. No se había dado cuenta de la parte tan fundamental que formaba Moriarty en su vida, hasta que simplemente había desaparecido así como así.

Para el quinto día, la amargura se había vuelto despecho y el despecho se había vuelto molestia. La molestia amenazaba con arrasar con todo a su paso y ese fue el momento en que el chico Holmes decidió aparecerse en su camino. Durante semanas Holmes y Watson habían sido víctimas de sus malas pasadas. Por un tiempo, había sido lo que le mantenía cuerdo cuando tenía que enfrentar las diatribas de Jim; pero ahora, el siquiera tenerlos cerca le hacía hervir la sangre.

–¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Moran?! –vociferó John cuando Sebastian tropezó su hombro contra el de Holmes, haciendo que hasta el chico genio tuviese dificultades para contener las ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.

Ninguno de los tres eran pacifistas, ninguno le tenía miedo a una buena pelea, pero todos poseían un ultimátum de que serían expulsados de ser encontrados en cualquier situación irregular. Armar un escándalo, un alboroto, siquiera una riña menor era un riesgo demasiado grande para cualquiera de los muchachos. La única diferencia era que en ese momento, a Sebastian le podía importar poco lo que pasase con él.

–Tengo varios, Watson. ¿Te los enumero? La mayoría tienen que ver con _él_ –escupió, señalando con desprecio a Holmes.

–Me estoy hartando de ti, Moran. Tienes suerte que para este semestre ya tengo copadas las amonestaciones.

–¿Por qué no dejas que tu noviecito se defienda solo, eh? Creo que ya está bastante grande para ello, ¿no crees?

– _Si me defendiese solo, Moran_ –contestó Holmes, con un vilipendio palpable y los dientes apretados visiblemente– _, te partiría la cara en mil pedazos_.

–¿Ah, sí, niño bonito? ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Moran, explotando. Con un solo movimiento, agarró a Sherlock por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo mangoneó varios metros hacia atrás, alejándolo de Watson y estampándolo con fuerza en contra de una pared–. No te hagas el listillo conmigo, muchachito –amenazó Moran, a centímetros de su rostro–. Tú no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora mismo.

Sherlock, recuperado del impacto de haber sido zarandeado de tal forma, le agarró las muñecas con fuerza para mayor estabilidad y desplegó el mejor gesto pretencioso de su arsenal, a sabiendas que era uno de los que Moran más odiaba.

–Pues a lavarte los dientes, claramente no es.

El gruñido que Moran profirió no sólo asustó a John, que estaba a punto de meterse entre los dos para intentar detener (o empeorar) lo que sea que Sebastian quería empezar, sino también a Sherlock y a un par de estudiantes que tenían el infortunio de pasar por ahí. De nuevo, con un solo movimiento, Sebastian levantó a Holmes en el aire un par de centímetros y lo arrojó al suelo utilizando su propio peso e impulso para estamparlo contra la alfombra, donde el primer puñetazo no tardó en arremeter contra su rostro, incluso antes de que éste pudiese recuperar el aliento por haber sido embestido de tal manera.

El segundo puñetazo (para nada disminuido por el agarre que John le había aplicado a su brazo) habría llegado de inmediato de no haber sido porque un grito fugaz y exasperado lo detuvo en seco. _¡Tigre!_ , había dicho la voz, y cuando el aludido levantó el rostro en su dirección, un par de ojos saturados con amargura y conmoción lo observaban con gestos de furia y desaprobación.

–La Profesora Hudders viene en camino –anunció Moriarty, apretando también los dientes y sin apartar ni un segundo la vista del único que le interesaba en toda esa ridícula situación.

Sebastian soltó una maldición, fuerte y clara, y se levantó con un brinco de encima de Sherlock, apartando a John con brusquedad mientras éste ayudaba a incorporarse a su ensangrentado compañero. Moran salió corriendo hacia cualquier dirección y poco le importó lo que sea que les pudiese pasar a los otros dos.

* * *

–¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! –gruñó Moriarty en una de las salas de estar de su residencia. Sebastian permaneció en silencio, enfurruñado en el sofá, atendiéndose la mano que se había lastimado con los ridículamente afilados pómulos de Holmes.

Moriarty, en cambio, no se podía mantener quieto ni callado. Caminaba de un lado a otro del sofá, apenas apartando la vista de Moran y regañándolo por la mayor sarta de estupideces que había estado cometiendo mientras Jim se encontraba fuera.

–¡Una maldita semana es lo que me voy y enseguida causas revuelo! ¡¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?!

–Te estoy escuchando –contestó Moran a regañadientes.

–¡Tú tienes un maldito ultimátum! ¡Te encuentran y te expulsan! Tú sabes bien que yo no le hago el feo a un buen jaleo entre hombres, pero por todos los infiernos, Tigre, debes ser más inteligente a la hora de actuar. ¡No puedes arriesgarte así! No con estos estúpidos que te quieren fuera del plantel desde aquel incidente con el laboratorio de química.

Sebastian intentó no sonreír ante el recuerdo, pero era difícil combatir una memoria tan maravillosa como era el haber hecho explotar medio edificio _por accidente_ y que no pudiesen encontrar prueba alguna que te inculpase por ello.

Moriarty, disminuyendo su andar hasta detenerse, suspiró cansadamente.

–¿Quieres dejarme, eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó Jim, más irritado que dolido. Sebastian levantó el rostro con un sobresalto, estupefacto ante esas palabras–. ¿De eso se trata toda esta ridícula altanería tuya? ¿Ah? ¿Es eso?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no.

–¡¿Entonces, qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Porque déjame decirte algo, tú no vas a-! –de pronto, Moriarty se detuvo en seco, dejando a Sebastian un tanto descolocado. Pocas veces el pequeño sabelotodo dejaba una oración a medio terminar. Frunciendo el ceño, Moran lo observó intensamente, dudando si interrumpir el análisis circunstancial que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza del otro–. Espera un segundo… –demandó Jim, claramente confundido–. Tú estás… Estás… ¿celoso?

–No –respondió Moran, tajante, desviando la mirada para atender a sus nudillos otra vez.

Bueno, al menos no era _del todo_ cierto. A Sebastian le gustaba describir su sentir más como _envidia_ , que como unos simples y banales _celos_.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio en el cual Sebastian examinaba sus nudillos minuciosamente mientras que Moriarty se quedaba estático en el lugar. No obstante, cuando Seb estaba a punto de rendirse pronunciar alguna palabra, Moriarty estalló en carcajadas que se parecían más a la risa de a una bruja que una risa normal. Moran, completamente descolocado ante este nuevo arrebato de Jim, no pudo más que esperar pacientemente a que el ataque de risa pasase al fin.

–Tú… _jaja_ … ¿Tú en verdad crees que te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente? –sonrió Moriarty, con un gesto travieso que Sebastian había visto una millonada de veces.

Jim se acercó al sofá en el que se enfurruñaba su compañero y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, una pierna a cada lado de las de Sebastian.

–Si tú en verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir; estás equivocado –susurró Jim, con una voz suave y sensual que hacía erizar la piel de Moran–. Jamás, en lo que me queda de vida, me desharé de mi _dulce y fiel mascota_ –se burló Jim, apretando una de sus mejillas con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Sebastian pensó en protestar, pero no habría podido lograrlo de todas formas; al menos no con la lengua de Moriarty explorando hasta el último recoveco de su boca, y sus finas pero fuertes manos aferradas firmemente a las raíces de sus cabellos.

Sonriendo contra el beso y embriagándose en lo maravilloso que se sentía el cuerpo de Moriarty contra el suyo, Sebastian acogió con alegría la exquisitamente satisfactoria comprensión de que, aunque Sherlock pudiese ocupar gran parte del tiempo mental de Jim, él tenía algo que el otro nunca llegaría a sentir: su cuerpo.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no evitaría que le tropezara el hombro a Holmes la próxima vez que se apareciese en su camino.


End file.
